Am i Dreaming?
by ashleyjacobsen
Summary: Kassadie Beggs meets Jeydan Wale at a water park; he gets to like her and he wants her number but she wrote something else on his hand, and its his job to find her. When they finally meet eachother and start to hangout a big big surpise comes and ruins it


_**Am I Dreaming?**_

I was in line for a waterslide when I felt like there was eyes watching me. I was so uncomfortable, I got a shiver down my spine and I heard somebody laughing behind me.

It was just stupid boys messing around. Pushing each other in line… One of them was kinda cute tho. He had Light brown almost dirty blond hair with deep blue eyes; his body wasn't all that bad looking either he had really toned sex lines, not that much abb tho.

I was at the top of the waterslide getting ready to go next along with that cute guy he was going down the slide right next to me. He ask me;

**Wanna race?**

Yeah sure(:

**Kay, Im a beast at waterslides.**

I'm sure you are :P

**I am missy.**

Ready?

Get Set.

GOOOOO!

Going down the waterslide all I could see was his smile as soon as I said "yeah sure"

I landed in the water; it shocked me that went by really fast. I stood up and shook my face and rubbed my eyes, I looked to see if he was out yet. I didn't see him so I just walked out of the little pool I landed in.

I was walking towards the locker room to check my phone to see what time is was, I had to leave at 3:00 and last time I check it was 2:15.

Aww, its 2:55 I have to leave. I slid my shorts and my tank top over my head and started to walk out of the gate until I heard.

**HEYY, WHERE YA GOIN?**

Oh, umm me?

**Yeah, you who else would I be talkin to?**

I don't know, maybe someone you actually knew… Ya know?

**Well, does it count if I want to get to know you?**

I guess so, whats up?

**Why are you leaving?**

I need to be somewhere…

**Oh, gotta go meet up with your boyfriend or something?**

I laughed, umm actually now that I think about it… no...

**Good, so that means I can have your name?**

I guess you can, its Kassadie beggs.. Whats your name?

**My name is Jayden Wale, nice to meet you Kassadie.**

How old are you?

**I am 17 what about you?**

I am 16 but I have to get going

He handed me a pen.

**Can I have your number?**

I grabbed the pen out of his hands and wrote.

"find me && [541] (my area code)"

I handed him the pen and walked away, I was hoping he wouldn't look at his hand and come back and be like WTF. I didn't want to give him my number he seemed like a player. But if he really wanted to get to know me, he would find me.

I hopped in my shiny black dodge neon and got on the road to go pick up my friend Abby up from the hotel; she wasn't feeling good that's why she didn't come to the water park today.

I was standing in the elevator waiting to be at level 7…finally it got there I walked and slid my card threw and walked in.

Hey you ready to get going?

**Yeah I guess.**

Do you still not feel good?

**No, I am fine.**

Good, I want to get on the highway before;" Rush Hour "

**Okay, I am ready to leave I picked everything up, so it would be ready when you got here.**

Alriiiight; so did you have a fun weekend besides not feeling good today?

**Yeah, I am happy we are going back to school tomorrow I cant wait to see Tylan****…**

Yeah, I am happy that I get to see Austin and I am happy it's the last two days of the school year!

**Oh my gosh I know right! And then we will be JUNIORS!**

So like I met this guy today at the water park, and he was so hott! He asked me for my number and I wrote "find me&&[541] on his hand.

**Why would you wright that Kass?**

Well, he seemed like a player. so i was like hmmm, if he really wants to get to know who i am then he will find me rightt?

**ohh, yeah i get what you are sayin now. i wanna get Tacobell before we get on the Highway.**

oooo, that sounds good.

***XXX***

I would like a number 8 please and no lettuce on those taco's and a pepsi and can i get a nacho's cheese chalupa and a medium sprite please.

**okay that will be $8.75 please**

okay!

i pulled my car into a parking space so we could eat...

**Comment and Subscribe please. **

**i know it started out kind of boring but dont worry it will be getting better i promise**

**Justin Bieber will be coming in soon, im not sure what chapter yet tho. maybe 3 or 4 or something.**

**If you guys dont know who Jayden Wale is look him up on youtube!**

**.com/user/jeyyounit11**

**and Me and my friend have a youtube channell to look at that as well please!**

.com/user/AshleyRachel6

**thanks guys!**

**another chapter will be up either today or tomorrow.**


End file.
